


Not What It Looks Like

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Hathaway comes into work carrying a large rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ fan flashworks 'Not What It Looks Like' challenge, where it was originally posted under the title of "Rabbit"
> 
> Set post series 8, but no spoilers

“It’s not what it looks like,” Inspector Hathaway announced as he walked into the police station, carrying a large brownish rabbit.

DS Lizzie Maddox tried not to stare and decided that if her inspector said he wasn’t carrying a rabbit, it would make for a much more peaceful day if she agreed with him.

Hathaway placed the rabbit on Inspector Lewis’ chair, before taking his own seat and starting to run through with Lizzie the current investigation and request that she follow up various leads. For once he seemed happy to let her do all the leg work, and she certainly wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to prove what she could do.

Later that morning Dr Hobson came storming in.

“Okay, James, what have you done with him?” she demanded.

Hathaway stood in front of Lewis chair, blocking Laura’s view of the rabbit. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

“You both went out yesterday evening saying you were going to check on Cotton’s alibi and I haven’t seen Robbie since.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help you. I’m sure he’s okay though.”

Lizzie felt that Hathaway looked slightly guilty, but thought no more about it. At lunch time Hathaway asked her if she could pick him up a sandwich. This again seemed unusual – Hathaway normally enjoying the opportunity to grab some fresh air. She presumed this was because he didn’t want to leave the rabbit on its own. She thought about offering to rabbit sit, but wasn’t quite sure of the reaction that would get.

When she gave Hathaway the sandwich he carefully removed all the salad. Lizzie expected him to give this to the rabbit, but instead he tore the cheese sandwich into chunks which he fed to the rabbit, whilst eating the salad himself. She must have made a sound in surprise at his actions, because he looked up and said “Have you finished that report yet, sergeant?” so she hastily turned her attention back to her computer screen.

Part way through the afternoon CS Innocent came in. “Are you discussing the case with that rabbit?” she asked.

“No ma’am. Why ever would you think that?” Hathaway replied.

Innocent left and Lizzie continued to watch her boss covertly. It certainly did appear that Hathaway was talking to the rabbit. Lizzie was so used to Hathaway and Lewis discussing cases that she hadn’t properly registered that Hathaway was still talking despite the absence of the other man. What was even more worrying was that when Hathaway paused, having asked a question, the rabbit would twitch its nose, or waggle its ears and Hathaway would continue as if he had received an answer.

Lizzie was glad when it was time to finish; it had been a decidedly strange day. Innocent called by on her own way out to ensure that Hathaway took the rabbit with him. Hathaway put his jacket on and picked up the rabbit, holding it so that it was looking backwards over his shoulder. Lizzie felt sure that the rabbit waved a paw to her as it left.

***

The following morning Inspector Lewis came into the police station, carrying a large light brown rabbit.

“It’s not what it looks like,” he said.


End file.
